In Creeps the Morning and Another Day’s Lost
by horssy-22
Summary: TRADUCTION : In Creeps the Morning and Another Day’s Lost


Cette Fic est la traduction (faites par moi) de la super fic d' Aurora West : Creeps the Morning and Another Day's Lost

In Creeps the Morning and Another Day's Lost

Le lever du soleil sur l'île n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'il y a de plus romantique . La sensation de brûlure , la chaleur sur la peau rouge et la forte lumière , l'horizon est magnifique par contre , cela permet de réfléchir en regardant l'eau bleu clair . Rien de romantique au sujet des vapeurs , des journées chaude et de l'humidité . Parfois il est mieux d'aller nager ou simplement de rester enfermer dans sa tente , à l'abri de l'air chaude qui donne l'impression de ne plus avoir de souffle . Rien de romantique sur la transpiration , tout le temps , le sable et les insecte qui colle à la peau humide ou le sentiment des cheveux collés sur le front et le cou .

Non , même si le lever du soleil est une source d'inspiration sur l'île pour certaines personnes , Charlotte ne le trouve pas romantique . Mais elle fait toujours en sorte de se réveiller tous les matins à cette heure pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord de la plage , sentir les vagues venir chatouiller ses orteils , en attendant que le premier rayon rouge du soleil sorte de l'océan . C'est une tradition , en quelque sorte , presque qu'un rituel et Charlotte prend soin , comme une anthropologue , de l'admettre .

" Tu est ici tôt aujourd'hui. "

Charlotte sourit légèrement . Elle n'a pas de besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui est derrière elle .

" Peut être que tu est là trop tard "

Dan se penche et s'assit maladroitement à côté d'elle .

" Eh bien , les jours deviennent plus court et nous pouvons dormir un peu plus "

Elle sourit , amusé .

Ces moments tranquilles entre eux – elle n'est pas tout à fait certaine de s'avoir quand ils ont commencés . Ou comment et pourquoi d'ailleurs . Mais ils sont réconfortant . Ils sont constants , en sachant qu'elle aura Dan à ses côtés le lendemain , tout comme le matin d'après . Rien d'autre ne se fait de façon constante . Pas sur l'île .

"Hey , Char " at-il commencé , elle le regarda et son coeur fit un bon quand il omit la dernière syllabe .

" Pense tu à l'avenir parfois ? "

Elle était sur le point de dire "Non" . Parce que , d'une manière , c'était vrai , mais d'un autre côté ...

Il y avait toujours une parti d'elle pour qui l'avenir était important .

"Je ne demande juste si quelqu'un viendra pour nous " fût sa seule réponse .

Dan tourna légerment la tête vers elle , la regarda dans les yeux et demanda " Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaite ? "

La lumière rouge du soleil atteigni l'horizon à ce moment , Charlotte s'en trouva une excuse pour ne pas répondre à sa question car elle ne savait même pas la réponse . Mais malheureusement le levé du soleil ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle trouve la réponse .

Quand la lumière atteigni leurs visages , elle se tourna vers Daniel , sourit à la manière dont la lumière refletait dans ses cheveux .

" J'ai une carrière très prometteuse " elle lui donna enfin la réponse à sa question .

" Oui " dit t-il d'accord " Tu ne veut certainement pas perdre ça "

Elle ne pense pas , pour une raison quelconque , qu'il crois vraiment que ce serait vraiment du gaspillage si elle ne pouvait pas poursuive son travail parce qu'elle est là .

" Dan " Il la regarde . " Est tu sûr de vouloir partir ? Resterait tu sur l'île ? "

Il souleve ses épaules vers le haut et rit d'une manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en sait rien .

" Je suis ...um . Je me pose des questions "

Charlotte colle ses lèvres ensemble et le regarde dans les yeux .

" Je viens d'y penser ... cet endroit est spécial , tu sais ? Et peut être - je sais pas . Peut être que les choses sont mieux pour moi ici "

" Eh bien , sont-elles ou sont-ils pas ? Tu dois savoir maintenant , oui ? "

Il rit doucement cette fois .

" À peu près sur qu'elles le sont "

" Ah " Quelque chose se tord dans sa poitrine , de plus en plus fort .

" Ensuite , tu dit que , même si un bateau passait par ici , et que nous étions sûr de pouvoir partit , tu ne voudrais pas "

" Pas avant un million d'années " répondit t-il calmement et sans hésitation .

Quoi qu'il est soit , à l'intéreur d'elle , la torsion s'intensifia , douloureux moment où elle ne sait pas quoi faire . Mais elle prit une décision , elle se tourna dans le sable humide et se pencha vers lui . Elle se mit sur les genoux et l'embrassa avant que l'adrenaline à l'interieur d'elle s'estompe .

L'idée de faire ça l'avait intrigué pendant longtemps mais les sentiments de Dan pouvait être dure à lire et il pouvait parfois être lâche . Elle préférait de loin faire le premier pas qu'attendre que Daniel se déside .Ce qui pouvait prendre des années .

Elle senti sa main se poser dans son dos et répondre à son baiser . Elle aurait voulu l'approfondir mais ce dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup de temps pour ça . Elle s'écarta juste assez pour lui dire doucement : " Cela fait partie de l'avenir , j'y ai toujours pensée , si tu veut s'avoir "

Pendant une minute , il s'embla avoir perdu ses mots , ou peut-être qu'il faisais juste en sorte de trouvé les bons – ce que Charlotte n'avait jamais fait . Il avait encore sa main dans son dos . " Moi aussi en fait " Il lui sourit .

Soudain , une vague s'écrasa sur la rive , toucha leurs jambes et mouilla leurs pantalons . Alors que Charlotte se demanda quand son pantalon serait sec , Dan pris sa main et elle le regarda , se penchant vers lui .

" Ne te sens pas comme si tu devrais rester si tu ne veut pas , Char " dit sérieusement Dan " Non pas parce que je veut pas . Je veux dire . Ça n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine "

Alors peut-être que les levers du soleil ne sont pas romantique . Peut-être sont ils à un point d'ancrage à la réalité , il y avait un soleil ici , et quoi qu'il arrive ce jour-là , elle a commencer son activité normale , en suivant les lois de la physique comme n'importe que endroit sur la planète. Mais le lever du soleil à donné sa ... eh bien , cette ; Dan à ses côtés tous les jours , sans poser de questions , pas de promesses et pas de demande , et ... bien , elle aime ça .

Charlotte lui donne un large sourire " Oh , Dan , Tu en vaut la peine "

L'aude rouge disparaît et le jaune monte dans le ciel , et malgré le fait que c'est l'automne , il sera toujours là et Charlotte le sait . Sa main , qui sert celle de Dan est déjà glissante de sueur et ses cheveux sont coller contre sont front . Elle se demanda combien de temps il faudrait pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette chaleur . Et puis Dan lui sourit et ça n'a plus d'importance .

END

Laisez des rewiews ... Merci :')


End file.
